


Body Language

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, POV Allison, Werewolf Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a newly bitten werewolf, Allison is still figuring out how to interpret all the input she getting from other people. She knows, though, that when in doubt, it's best to ask.</p><p>
  <i>‘Hey, Lydia,’ Allison says with a smile.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘Hey.’ Lydia’s greeting sounds muffled. Not strange since she’s half crawled into her locker.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Allison doesn’t need to see Lydia’s smile to know the girl is happy to see her, she can hear it in the quick double-thump in Lydia’s heartbeat.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Canon Divergent AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Hey, Lydia,’ Allison says with a smile.

‘Hey.’ Lydia’s greeting sounds muffled. Not strange since she’s half crawled into her locker.

Allison doesn’t need to see Lydia’s smile to know the girl is happy to see her, she can hear it in the quick double-thump in Lydia’s heartbeat.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m looking for some extra chemistry notes I made on—‘Lydia pulls back, holding up a scrap of paper in triumph’—this piece of paper.’

Allison presses her lips together to keep from laughing. Lydia’s brief excavation for the elusive chemistry notes, has left her looking a little frazzled. The collar of her blouse is crooked and a lock of hair has escaped the braid falling over Lydia’s shoulder. She adjusts Lydia’s collar, tucks the strand of hair behind Lydia’s ear. Then she holds out her arm for Lydia to take.

‘Are you and your chemistry notes ready for lunch?’ she asks.

‘Yes, we are.’ Lydia links their elbows and tugs until Allison is pressed close to her side.

The perfect, but heady, mixture of Lydia’s shampoo, perfume and natural scent, envelopes Allison. It makes her feel calm and on edge at the same time, and it’s hard not to give in to the urge to pull Lydia into the nearest empty classroom. She wonders if this was what it was like for Scott those first weeks after he’d been bitten, and they’d just started dating. Probably. He had warned her about how intense all the sensory input would be, and that it would take a while for her to adjust. He hadn’t warned her about the insecurity that came with interpreting all that input, though.

Right now, as she’s walking next to Lydia, she can hear something in Lydia’s heartbeat. It’s steady, but louder somehow, like it’s trying to contain itself. And there’s a scent around her that Allison can’t quite place. She’s almost certain what these things mean, but she’s not sure if she should…

She glances to her side, and Lydia, like she sensed Allison looking at her, immediately looks up at her.

‘What is it?’ Lydia asks. There’s a the faint trace of a smile on her lips, and Allison finds herself smiling back and leaning in, pulled to that smile like a magnet.

 _They really need to talk._ Allison pulls Lydia into the nearest empty classroom.

‘I know you’ve said being a newly bitten werewolf can be disorienting, but, sweetie, this is clearly not the cafeteria,’ Lydia points out.

‘I know.’

Allison is almost entirely certain that she won’t get her heart broken, the key word here being “almost”. Not that she thinks Lydia would be cruel about it, but it would definitely suck. She breathes in deep to keep her nerves under control and her heart from speeding up. Now really isn’t the time to lose control.

‘So, I’ve been noticing some things about you since I got the bite, reactions you have to me, and… I have the same reaction to you.’

_Oh god. That was terrible._

Lydia’s brow furrows in confusion, and Allison’s mind races to find the words to explain what she means. Then Lydia’s confusion turns into understanding.

‘That is a very convoluted way of asking me out on a date.’

‘I’m also asking if I can kiss you,’ Allison says, feeling brave in the face of Lydia’s fond smile.

She’s so stunned by the brilliance of Lydia’s laugh, that she doesn’t notice Lydia reaching for her until she’s stumbling forward, and her body collides with Lydia’s. Allison leans down and captures Lydia’s lips with her own, while at the same time grabbing onto Lydia’s thighs and lifting her onto the table behind her.

It’s intense. Their hearts beating in sync. Lydia’s happiness and arousal, and her own, thick in the air around them. Lydia’s legs wrapped tightly around her waist. Lydia’s hands in her hair. It quickly becomes too much and Allison has to pull back before one of her fangs catches Lydia’s lip. She buries her face in Lydia’s neck, willing her breath and heart to slow down so she can go back to kissing.

‘Ahem.’

Allison stiffens, and feels Lydia tense in her arms. Slowly, Allison lifts her face out of Lydia’s neck and turns around, straightening her clothes as best she can.

Ms Morrell is standing by the door, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

‘Miss Argent, while I understand how difficult it can be to have full control so soon after being bitten, we do have rules about PDA here at school,’ she says. ‘I’ll let you off the hook this time, but please find a better way to connect with your anchor than making out in my classroom.’

Allison ducks her head, a blush on her cheeks. Lydia hops off the table and slides her hand into Allison’s.

‘Yes, Ms Morrell,’ they say as they flee the classroom.

‘There are fifteen minutes left of your lunch period, I suggest you use it to eat some food.’

Giggling and hands clasped tightly, they continue on their way to the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
